poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Energon find/Cliffjumper's death
This is how The Energon find and Cliffjumper's death goes in Darkness Rising Part 1. Cliffjumper drives through the countryside Cliffjumper: So there I am on the lookout when out of nowhere these high beams light up my rearview. And then it hits me. I'm illegally parked! Arcee: Another parking ticket? Cliffjumper: Better. A tire clamp. Once the cops are gone, I kick it off! You know me. Mess with Cliffjumper... Arcee: And you get the horns. Cliffjumper: Exactly. Arcee: Some things never change. Cliffjumper: What can I say? Patrolling for Energon out here is lonesome. Almost makes me miss the Decepticons. Arcee: Like Equestria's a party. We're alone wherever we travel on this dirt, Cliff. [] Cliffjumper: Wait! I'm picking something up. Arcee: Need back-up? Cliffjumper: Do I ever need back-up? finds Energon Cliffjumper: I just found a whole lot of Energon. the Decepticon warship, the Nemesis, appears overhead Cliffjumper: Decepticons! transforms and Vehicons drop down Cliffjumper: Arcee, about that back-up. Prime: Friendship is Magic Cliffjumper: Fair warning boys. I'll put a few dings in you. leaps in to attack Arcee: (comm) Arcee to Optimus, Cons are back. Cliff might be in deep scrap. Optimus Prime: Alright, Arcee. Do you have Cliffjumper's signal, Ratchet? Ratchet: Yes. I am locked on, Optimus. But the team is scattered across the time zones. Optimus Prime: Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, return to base and prepare to Groundbridge to Cliffjumper's coordinates. with Cliff and the Vehicons Cliffjumper: You want the horns? You got them. of the Vehicons shoots and the Energon blows up. Up on the Nemesis, Starscream watches Starscream: The Energon. It's worthless to me now. Vehicons drag in Cliff Cliffjumper: Scream, it's been a while. (coughs) So where's your master? Starscream: Never mind him! I am my own master. stabs Cliff Starscream: Any more questions? slumps to the floor Starscream: Clean that up. Vehicons nod Nemesis flies away as a Groundbridge opens up and Ratchet, Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and Optimus Prime come out with their weapons at the ready Optimus Prime: This was an Energon deposit. Bulkhead: Why would the Cons be surfacing now? Ratchet: It's the first time we've heard from them in years. What are they up to? Optimus Prime: If they are scouting for Energon, they may very well be preparing for Megatron's return. Autobots jump down and investigate and Arcee finds one of Cliffjumper's horns Arcee: This is one of Cliff's horns. Optimus Prime: Ratchet can you locate his signal? red spot on Ratchet's arm panel goes blank Ratchet: No. Cliffjumper's life signal just went offline. starts to cry as Bumblebee hugs her. Later Optimus Prime: Major Malfunction, the Decepticons have eliminated Cliffjumper. We may require assistance. to an alleyway in Canterlot see a police car that is colored black police car turns its headlights on and starts its engine Black Police Car: siren and drives off fast see the Autobot symbol on it Major Malfunction: Calling all Code Red members. We have a major problem. Report to the Autobot base, immediately. see a montage of Code Red suiting up Nighlock: on his armour, and unsheathes his double bladed swords from his knuckles and then flies off Taser: hands cackle with electricity, and she flies off telekinetically at Mach 30 Red Smoke: her sai and sword, pulls up her mask, then teleports away Air Strike: his metal staff on his back, checks his minigun and his chest missile launcher, then flies off Light Ultron: his sword, holsters his gun, and flies off Mirage the Illusionist: his knives and turns invisible Firestar: her mask on and her hair in ponytail, then flies off Indominus Rex: from her human form to her true form and runs off Quicksilver: on his running shoes and runs off at full speed Bucky Barnes: a gun and cocks it Sauron: his wings and flies off Deadpool: all his guns and sheathes his swords, then teleports away General Maximoff: a combat knife, cocks a gun, and rides off on a motorcycle We're kickin' it at old school! Gambit: up all his cards, and gets his staff before hopping into a cab Justice: on his cowl and cape and flies off Shark Fleet: on his metal arm, loads his Harpoon Torpedo Launcher, rides off on his motorcycle Blue Eagle: up his mask and jumps from Appaloosa to Canterlot in a huge jump Archangel: his wings to metal and flies off Wolverine: through the Everfree Forest Ant-Man: his helmet on and shrinks Punisher: off in his car Shadowcat: on her shock gloves and hitches a ride on a passing train